A topology of a network is an arrangement of various network devices that creates links and nodes of the network. A topology of a network may be designed by a network designer and set up or configured by a technician on an intended site. A branch network may be a portion of a network toward an edge of the network. Branches may be added to a network when the technician connects, configures, or activates new network devices (e.g., network devices of the branch) to the network.